


Jasmine Oil

by FourLeafPyro



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, First Time, Impregnation, Lactation, Massage, POV Second Person, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourLeafPyro/pseuds/FourLeafPyro
Summary: Yuri gets a massage.





	Jasmine Oil

   You flop down onto the floor of your bedroom with an audible thud, paintbrush clattering carelessly down next to you. The brilliant blue hue of the afternoon sky is nearly blinding, even from your position on the ground, but the warm scent of jasmine oil hanging on the air and the satisfaction of a job well done more than compensate for any gripes you might have about the weather. Breathe in. Breathe out. You've earned it. Although it wasn't particularly hard to paint letters onto pieces of paper, you can at least say that your portion of the festival prep is taken care of.

   Yuri lets out a quiet, relieved sigh, packing her tools back into a tiny carrying case. _"I think it looks nice."_

   Stealing another glance at the banner, you can't help but agree. Even in spite of your wildly differing handwriting, the two of you have managed to complement one another quite nicely. There's an alternating pattern to it, Yuri's long, elegant strokes clashing against your tight, shaky lines, and it all somehow manages to work. It seems almost playful while still being focused, carefree and cared for, exploring the two sides of two members of the literature club that compliment one another's differences.

   Your watch gives a muted beep, breaking your concentration. It's barely even been an hour since the two of you started, and it's already finished. Weird. You planned out your entire day around this, and, judging from how heavy Yuri's bag looks, she was doing the same. The oil diffuser over in the corner still spouts fountains of soft, sweet, jasmine-scented steam up into the air with no signs of stopping anytime soon. 

   _"We still have plenty of time left,"_ you say, looking over to Yuri.

   _"What do you think we should do?"_

   She continues to diligently pack all of her art supplies back into her bag, placing the wet brushes into cases and then placing the cases into various pouches and slots speckled along the outside. The zippers and clasps come loose with a tiny tug as she drops her paint into the deepest section, and you manage to catch a glimpse of what looks like a dozen containers of various shapes, none looking particularly like the bottle of paint that she brought along.

   _"What's all that?"_ you ask.

   She's on top of her bag in an instant, whirling it around in front of her and presenting her back to you, desperately trying to block it from your sight. _"N-Nothing! It's nothing!"_

   Pouncing forward, you get behind Yuri, prodding and poking your fingers into her sides, causing her to burst out laughing. You continue your tickling assault as she struggles both against you and to catch her breath, the two of you quickly devolving into a giggle fit as you try to gain the upper hand.

   _"Let me see."_

 _"No!"_ Yuri cries, one of her laughs coming out as a snort.

   You manage to resist doubling over from the sound of her laugh long enough to wedge a finger under her arm, wiggling it and making her thrash against you. 

   _"I'm not stopping until you show me!"_

   _"Okay, okay!"_ Yuri giggles. _"I surrender! Mercy!"_

   Slowly, she brings the bag back around, delicately unzipping the front of it to show you the contents. Inside, as you'd noticed, are a bunch of various containers. Some look like shampoo bottles, while others appear to be little pucks of a rainbow of creams and rubs. She turns out item after item, beauty product after beauty product, a dozen tiny bottles of essential oils standing proudly next to facial masks and moisturizers. 

  _"It's like you're carrying an entire spa in here."_ You pick up a tiny book, the words _Essential Oils And You: The Guide to Finding the Oil That Represents You!_ emblazoned proudly across the cover.

  _"You don't think it's weird or anything, do you?"_ Yuri whispers. _"I just thought that if I was going to learn aromatherapy, it would be a good idea to...familiarize myself with every other relaxation method, too."_

   The pages crinkle as you flip through them, searching for the relevant entry. _"Of course not. All of this stuff is pretty neat, actually."_

   _"Do...do you know anything about essential oils?"_ Her voice trembles slightly, just barely enough for you to wonder if it was just in your imagination.

   _"A little,"_ you say, finally landing on the page you were looking for.

   All of the properties and applications of jasmine oil are laid bare across the paper, peppered with all sorts of information for how to use it and what it needs to be used for. It's apparently incredible at balancing hormones - whatever that means - as well as reducing stress levels. But it's the next little section that manages to catch your eye.

   Jasmine oil is used in many cultures as an aphrodisiac, it reads. It's earned a nickname as "Queen of the Night" due to the heavy, libido-boosting scent, one that sweeps over a person and gently coaxes their pent-up arousal to bubble up to the surface, swallowing them in a sea of their own desires. There's something further down the page about fertility, but this little paragraph is more than enough for the realization of what Yuri was trying to do to you to finally click. That's what she had planned all along. Well, it works better for you. Two can play that game.

   _"Yuri."_

   You can spot her jumping out of the corner of your eye. _"Y-yeah?"_

   _"I've got an idea,"_ you say, snapping the book shut. _"How about we put some of this spa stuff to use? You brought all of the materials, so it's only fair for me to give you a massage with them."_

   _"I don't..."_ she trails off, opting not to finish the thought.

   _"Aren't you the one always complaining about your back?"_

   Her cheeks flare up, beet red, and she looks off to the side to stare at nothing. A squeak manages to eke its way past her lips before it's drowned out by machine gun stuttering, fragments of sentences that leap from one idea to the next, only being connected by a theme of how embarrassed she is. Yuri's fingers dance along a strand of her silky hair, twirling it around in her hands while she desperately tries to find an out.

   _"Hey, it's alright if you don't want to,"_ you hush, cutting off her rambling. _"We don't have to do it if you'd rather not."_

   _"...No, it's okay,"_ Yuri sighs. _"I, um...that's kind of why I wanted to come over today."_

   Before you have time to wrap your head around what she just said, she's already on top of your bed, laying flat on her belly and waiting for you to get ready. You leap into action, opting not to waste time thinking about it any further, rummaging through her collection for anything that seems like it would be useful. It takes a second, but you manage to find a bottle of body oil. Unscented. You snatch up the bottle of jasmine oil, too, figuring that it'll work even better when it's being absorbed through skin rather than just being inhaled.

   You pour out a small puddle of oil into your palm, adding a dozen drops of the jasmine for good measure. The bottle tells you to warm it up between your hands for a few seconds, so you take the opportunity to make sure Yuri's actually ready.

   _"I need you to take your sweater off,"_ you tell her. The oil nearly seeps through your fingers, but you manage to catch it in your other hand. Good save.

   She doesn't give you any protest this time, propping herself up and onto her knees to grab at the hem of her sweater. The thick fabric rolls up just an inch, barely exposing the pale skin on her belly, before she stops. Her knuckles go white as she holds the sweater in her clutched hands, trembling in time with her shallow breaths. 

   _"Don't peek,"_ she huffs, the command sounding more like a plea from the meekness of her voice.

   You oblige, spinning on your heel to face the wall opposite to her. There's a moment of silence before you hear your bed springs creak, followed by the telltale sound of rustling clothes. Her sweater lands at your heels, thumping quietly against the floor, before she finally speaks up again.

   _"Okay."_

   Yuri lays flat on your bed, same as she did moments before, but with her back now completely exposed. It takes you a second to try and realize what seems strange about it before it hits you: she isn't wearing a bra. Your eyes scour the floor in search of it, but the only thing that you can spot is her crumpled sweater sitting at your feet. Either she forgot to wear one today, or she "forgot" in the hopes that you would notice.

   Your hands swiftly find their way to her shoulders, almost of their own volition, tenderly rubbing the oil deep into her skin with every press and knead. It's only a moment before they're slick with the sweet, flowery oil, your fingers gliding along her back. You don't really know the first thing about how to give a proper massage, but the resistance you're feeling in her shoulders is probably just tight muscles.

   Down along the curve of her back your palms go, taking care to gently knead away at any little spots you can find that seem particularly tense. Once they loosen up as much as you think they're going to, it's on to the next. Considering how inexperienced you are at this, you feel like you're doing pretty well. You dig your thumbs into the small of her back, maintaining your firm-yet-tender pressure. Yuri lets out a low groan, and you pull away.

   _"Are you alright?"_ you ask, trying to see if you hurt her.

   _"Yeah, I just..."_ Yuri whispers. _"That felt really nice."_

   You wrap your fingers around the waistband of her leggings, easing the fabric into your hands. _"I need to get these off, too. Do you mind?"_

   A muffled "mm-hm" is all of the confirmation you get as she lifts her hips off of the bed and into the air, giving you just enough room to peel them off of her legs. Her black, nylon leggings slowly stretch out as they cascade over her butt, straining against her plush cheeks as it travels over the highest point of her rear. You have to instinctively swallow at the sight; Yuri's butt is significantly bigger than you expected it to be, complimenting her chest and giving her a much curvier figure than her normal appearance would imply. You're not sure how baggy her school clothes are, but they certainly hid her assets away behind a wall of cloth.

   A massage very swiftly becomes easier as it goes along, as you suddenly realize, the tips of your fingers having slid along her thighs and already at the arches of her feet in what only seems like a matter of seconds. The occasional, tiny moans of pleasure coming from Yuri as you work out the knots in her muscles are the only things giving you any indication that time has passed. The world could be stopped outside, for all you know. Regardless, you don't want to divide your attention to anything besides giving her a proper massage. Up to her thighs you go again, working your way back up her legs, lovingly caressing them as you press in to her stiff muscles, feeling her melt against your every touch. As well as this is going, maybe it's time to key her in on exactly what you know.

   _"I know what you were trying to do with that jasmine oil."_

   Yuri's body instantly goes stiff in your hands at your words, and you can't help but laugh a little at her reaction. It's difficult to clearly see her face from the angle you're at, but even her ears are glowing as red as you expect her cheeks are. 

   _"I, um..."_ she stammers, struggling to come up with an excuse. _"I don't think that you-"_

   _"It's okay,"_ you interrupt. _"I mixed some of it into the body oil, myself. I've been rubbing you down with it since we started."_

_"...That's why I feel so warm, isn't it?"  
_

   Your hands find their way up to her panty-clad rear, kneading the softness of her ass between your fingers like the world's most precious dough. You push and grope, grabbing at every inch of it while you massage her, not letting a single spot of her perfect cheeks remain uncovered. You trace along the outside of her cheeks, working your way back down to the start of her thighs to push all her plush flesh up, accentuating the shape of her butt just long enough for you to savor it before you drop back down, letting your digits do the rest of the work.

   _"No more secrets between us, okay?"_

   Yuri's breaths come in shameless, ragged pants, silenced only by her occasional needy whine. _"Then...c-can you do my front, too?"_ she gasps, practically asking for your permission to present herself.

   All it takes is a simple nod from you to make her shakily roll onto her back, her entire body trembling from what you can only imagine is both excitement and anxiousness. It takes her a moment, and the bright pink hue flaring across her entire body doesn't do much for her half-hearted attempt at looking composed. Yuri legs come apart just a few inches, almost as if she isn't sure of how far she's allowed to go, and lets you see just how much she's soaked through her underwear. Her juices stain the cotton grey, clinging tightly to her body, and your eyes trail up the rest of her exposed body to finally look at what you've both been teasing at for so long. Much to your surprise, Yuri's soft, heavy breasts end in stiff, tiny nipples, each one anointed with pearly droplets hanging on to the very tips. Milk.

   _"Please don't laugh, or anything..."_ she begs. _"Jasmine oil is for m-mothers, and I use it a lot at home, so-"_

   Your lips eagerly wrap around Yuri's teat, hungrily suckling on her nipples for just a moment before the taste of her sweet milk rolls over your tongue, coating the back of your throat as you gulp it down. She cuts herself off with a stunned silence that swiftly devolves into lewd, languid moans, tenderly holding the sides of your head in her hands as if encouraging you to drink as much as you can handle. Your hair gets parted and twirled as she runs her fingers through it, choking on her moans and sharply gasping for air, grabbing you even tighter when you pull yourself back, teasing her petite nipples with the pressure of your mouth. 

   It's only a moment before your own hand glides back down her soft belly, catching itself at the waist of her panties. The combination of oil, liquid arousal, and her own sweat coat your fingers as you slide them just under the thin layer of fabric to her smooth skin, softly running the tips of your digits against her lower lips. Yuri quivers against your touch, a needy moan rumbling from her throat as she arches her hips, pressing herself against your hand and letting her ragged breaths take over her words.

   You break away from her breast and move to her face, parting her lips with your tongue and making her taste her own milk. She greedily sucks every last bit of her sweetness off of your tongue, her own dancing around yours and lapping at the inside of your mouth before you pull away once more with a heated gasp from the both of you.

   _"I've been waiting all day for this..."_ Yuri mewls, her voice dreamy and distant. 

   Her own hands travel down her body this time, desperately tugging her underwear to the side to expose her glistening wetness. The sun catches on the rivets of juices streaking down her thighs and onto your sheets, Yuri's body heaving as she struggles to keep her breathing steady. Your belt buckle softly pops open as you peel off your own clothes, kicking your pants off and pulling her legs towards you, making them hang slightly off of the bed. You don't give Yuri the chance to admire your cock - you don't imagine she wants to delay this another second - and line yourself up with her soaking pussy, pushing the entire length of your shaft inside of her with a single thrust.

   Warmth engulfs your cock faster than you can process it, and your body starts to move almost of its own accord long before you take notice. A sharp gasp rips its way through Yuri's throat, and like a bottle being uncorked, lets loose a stream of near-incoherent babbles and moans as the sound of your slapping hips drones out every other noise in the room, her pooling juices splashing against your pelvis every time you hilt yourself inside of her. You take Yuri's tender hands into your own, locking eyes with her as you pull them towards you. From the position she's in, her forearms pin her breasts down to her chest, letting them wobble just slightly when your hips slam back against her own. The look on her face has finally shifted from her usual dour blush into unabashed, shameless pleasure, her tongue practically lolling out of her mouth as she begs you for more.

   You pull her into another kiss, savoring the immediate reaction you get. She lets loose a torrent of needy moans into your mouth, her grip on both your hands and your dick getting tighter and tighter, almost painfully so. Getting up close to her face makes her flush all over again, acutely aware of the fact that she wouldn't be able to hide her lewd expression even if she tried, drooling over herself and crying out like an animal in heat. Yuri's breath hitches in her throat for just a moment while you relentlessly pound into her before she finally snaps back into focus, locking your gaze with her own.

   _"J-Jasmine oil..."_ she sputters, desperately clawing to get her bearings. _"Greatly increases fertility, too."_

   _"Should I pull out, then?"_

   Her answer is purely physical: Yuri's legs wrap around your back, her soft calves pressing against your spine as they overlap one another, locking you into place.

   It becomes immensely more difficult to maintain your own focus, electricity crackling through your veins as you struggle not to breed her right then and there, trying to maintain whatever control you can manage to hold on to. Your member swells, and the sudden tightness in your lower abdomen screams that you aren't going to last much longer. Yuri barely even looks like she knows what's happening anymore, the wild look in her eyes and the thrashing of her hips forcing her to succumb to her own pleasure. She manages to look at you one last time, with perfect clarity, managing to swallow another desperate moan.

_"Anon! Y-You're going to make me-"_

   She doesn't manage to finish her sentence, her heavy gasps interrupting her with a long, languid cry. Her walls spasm around your cock, tightening and pulling, struggling to milk every drop of cum out from your balls. You, too, fail to last any longer than you already have, cresting over your orgasm with a rough groan. It pulses - once, twice, three times - your dick shooting rope after rope of hot cum inside of Yuri, coating the inside of her pussy with everything you have. It's impossible to bring yourself so much as to pull out, panting as you hold yourself inches above her face, but you do so with a kiss after what feels like forever. 

   Ouch. You collapse down onto your bed beside her as the soreness in your legs bubbles up all at once, practically sweeping your feet out from under you. Maybe it would be a good idea to do some more cardio. It's a struggle to finally catch your breath, your animalistic sex taking a surprising toll on your body, but you can't help but let a big, dumb grin spread across your face. After all of the secrets and subterfuge and general embarrassment about it all, the two of you were finally able to be open about your feelings. All it took was for you to make that little push.

   _"I love you, Yuri,"_ you hush, turning to face her. 

   Yuri's face is still bright red, but her smile is the widest you've ever seen it. _"I...love you too, Anon."_

   _"I, um...think I have a lot of time before I need to go home,"_ she mutters, breaking the brief silence. _"Do you want to maybe...make it go by a little faster?"_

   You don't waste time with words, eagerly moving Yuri into a new position, forcing her to let out a little squeal of excitement. 

   You have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has fanart! Check it out in the album below:  
> https://imgur.com/a/Uhte2


End file.
